Flower Power
Flower Power is the 11th episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Vanilla Cake falls into a sleeping spell and the others go to find a special flower to wake him. Episode (Episode starts with the kids in the store.) Vanilla Cake: "Hey, look! A chocolate bar!" Choco Cream: "No! You can't have it now! It's for the picnic." Vanilla Cake: "Aauuuuuuhhh!" Blueberry Jam: "Seriously, Vanilla Cake. You are so immature. Do you always act like that?" Vanilla Cake: "Why do you have to ask? I can act like this if I want! And I'm also born with this attitude! Now give me that chocolate bar!" (grabs the candy from Choco) (The villains in the tank car are driving in Jupiter Town.) Scarecrow (laughing): "Out of the way!" (The boys emerged from the shop.) Scarecrow: "Vanilla Cake." Vanilla Cake (sigh): "What now?" Scarecrow: "Today will be the last day for you." Vanilla Cake: "What are you saying?" Scarecrow: "Go, Sleeping Blooty!" (Sleeping Blooty comes out of the cylinder on the tank car. He's a small, blue cloud with large, beady black eyes and gloved, disembodied hands.) Choco Cream and Blueberry Jam: "What?!" Vanilla Cake: "Come on, guys. Leave this to me!" Choco Cream: "Are you crazy? What's the matter with you?" Vanilla Cake: "Shut your trap. I'll just use Swarming Cakes on this brat and get it over with." (Sleeping Blooty goes closer to Vanilla.) Vanilla Cake (angry): "Hmph! You junky little brat! Back off!" (Sleeping Blooty chases him around for a while until Vanilla finally uses his Swarming Cakes on him. In seconds, Sleeping Blooty disappears. Pops, Sugar, and Cinnamon saw the whole thing and cheered.) Vanilla Cake: "Yeah! You saw how I thrashed that sucker?!" (The villains burst out laughing.) Vanilla Cake: "What are you guys laughing at?!" (tired) "Wha...Why do I suddenly feel....drowzy?" (Vanilla falls asleep. He won't wake up. The other guppies rush over to him.) Sugar Pie: "What's wrong, Vanilla Cake?" Cinnamon Buns: "Come on!" Scarecrow: "Looks like Vanilla Cake won't wake up." Grim Reaper: "Right, so it looks like a good-bye for your brother!" (The villains laughed again. The guppies watched as Vanilla's still snoozing.) (Chandelee, Chondoller, and Choco rush to Dr Cauliflower's clinic.) Chondoller: "Dr Cauliflower! How's Vanilla Cake?" Chandelee: "Is he alright?" Chondoller: "It doesn't look like he's hurt." Dr Cauliflower: "However...no matter how many times we try to wake him, it doesn't do any effect." Chandelee: "What?!" (nudges Vanilla to wake up) "Vanilla! Vanilla Cake!" Chondoller: "So, what's going on, Dr Cauliflower?" Dr Cauliflower: "It seems he contracted some kind of sleeping sickness from a monster." Chondoller: "Sleeping sickness?!" Dr Cauliflower: "It was a monster that causes its opponent to sleep. At this rate, Vanilla Cake could remain like this for days, weeks, months, years, or forever!" Sugar Pie: "He'll what?!" Choco Cream: "If only we'd help him then!" Sugar Pie: "Choco Cream, this was your fault!" Choco Cream: "No! It's Vanilla's own fault!" (Everyone looks at Choco. He turns away with discust.) Choco Cream: "Stop!" Lolipop Pops: "Didn't you stop us when we tried to help?" Chondoller: "Choco Cream, is that true?" Choco Cream: "Well, it would've been easy if Vanilla Cake attacked it and that would be done." Cinnamon Buns (angry): "I can't believe you! You're a horrible brother! What kind of friend are you?!" Choco Cream: "Hey, this is Scarecrow we're talking about! It's his fault!" Dr Cauliflower: "Now, now. Arguing isn't going to help either." Choco Cream (turning away): "Hmph!" Chandelee: "Well, isn't there any way to wake him?" Dr Cauliflower: "Hmmm...Well, there's only one posibility. The Phochi Flower." Blueberry Jam: "The heh?!" Dr Cauliflower: "The Phochi Flower. This legendary flower blooms inside a deep cave in Marigold Forest. Legend says that any person with sleep sickness or close to death will awake instantly if they smell the sweet fragrance." Blueberry Jam: "The fragrance of the Phochi Flower?" Sugar Pie: "If we have Vanilla Cake smell that, then he'll be awake." Dr Cauliflower: "Probably." Chondoller: "But it's not possible. In Marigold Forest, isn't the forest so thick there's no way of finding your way out?" Choco Cream: "Things like that don't bother me." Sugar Pie: "But how can you leave him like this? Whose fault is this?!" Choco Cream: "Are you saying I'' should ''go?!" Lolipop Pops: "Are't you responsible?!" Chondoller: "Pops, Blue, Cinnamon, and Sugar. You kids go get that flower now!" (The other guppies refuse. Chondoller grunts.) Chondoller: "Alright! I'll get it!" (left) Choco Cream: "Hmph!" (Next scene cuts to Chondoller in a kayak with a couple bags and Vanilla in the back. Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, Red Unicorn, Pink Pegasus, and Blue Alicorn are at the dock.) Mr Rainbow: "Chondoller, are you sure you want to go on with this?" Mrs Galaxy: "You'll be home before dinner, won't you?" Chondoller: "Don't worry. I'm fully prepared." Mr Rainbow: "Vanilla Cake's sleeping soundly. How come it's just you and Vanilla?" Chondoller: "You'll have to ask the others. Well, I'm going now!" (With that, she sets off and steadily rows down the river. On the path nearby, the villains are passing her.) Grim Reaper: "Are you on a voyage to Marigold Forest?" Scarecrow: "Be careful you don't get eaten!" (The villains laughed and drove off, making Chondoller annoyed. In a tree above, Chandelee was on a branching, watching his sister row by. When the time was right, he jumped off, knocking her into the water. He rows off.) Chondoller: "What the?!" Chandelee: "I'm going!" Chondoller: "But I'm going!" (swims after him) Chandelee: "Who says this was Choco Cream's responsibility? I'm taking over that part!" (Pops, Blue, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Choco fly down.) Lolipop Pops: "We're going with you." Blueberry Jam: "We were responsible too." Chandelee: "Ha! You can follow me if you want, but just don't get in my way." Chondoller (swimming behind): "Hey, hold up! Wait! WAIT!" (Above her, a rope hangs down. Sir Great White was in a tree.) Sir Great White: "Grab on." Chondoller: "Sir Great White." (Meanwhile with the others, they were entering the entrance of Marigold Forest. Thick vines were hanging in random places.) Chandelee: "So this is Marigold Forest." (Once hopping off the kayak, the friends set off. Vanilla was carried in a knapsack.) Chandelee: "Let's go! Stay close to me." (From behinf a mossy tree trunk, Chondoller and Sir Great White were hiding. Meanwhile, the gang were already ahead.) Lolipop Pops: "Chandelee, hurry up!" (Chandelee was still far behind.) Chandelee: "Wait a minute!" Choco Cream: "Really? Does it feel like ten minutes to you?" Chandelee: "Hey, be quiet! I have Vanilla Cake on my back!" Cinnamon Buns: "Then do you want to switch? I'll carry Vanilla Cake." Chandelee: "Thank you, but not really." (walks off) Blueberry Jam: "He's quite stubborn today." Sugar Pie: "He'll never give up." (The boy tries his best to keep going, yet he gets frusterated.) Sugar Pie: "You look like you do need help. Let Cinnamon Buns carry him. Please?" Chandelee: "No, Sugar Pie, I'm fine." Cinnamon Buns (pulling on the sack) : "I wanna carry him." Chandelee: "I said I'm fine!" Cinnamon Buns: "But you don't look fine to me!" Chandelee: "Let go!" (Vanilla falls off the sack and he rolls down a ledge.) Chandelee: "Now look what you did!" (The kids go after him.) Chandelee: "Hey, Vanilla Cake! ...Though he probably isn't going to answer..." (He notices Vanilla stuck on a giant spider web. Of course he's still asleep.) Chandelee: "Now what?" (Out of the darkness, and giant, red, three-eyed spider crawls towards Vanilla. From another area, Chondoller was afraid of what'll happen.) Chondoller: "Vanilla Cake!" Sir Great White: "Hold it." (The spider gets closer to the blonde boy.) Chandelee: "Ack! He's in trouble!" (The spider spews silk out of its mouth to cover the boy up.) Chandelee: "He's still asleep, and about to be a spider's lunch!" (The spider laughs to itself and opens its mouth wide to prepare for a bite. Chandelee grabs a thick twig and aims for the spider's head, but a small rock hits at the same area. The spider stops and silently squirms in pain and crawls away.) Chandelee: "I did it! It ran off! Hey, guys!" (Chondoller and Sir Great White are on the other side, hiding.) Chondoller: "He doesn't know it was thanks to you." Sir Great White: "However, you can appreciate his courage to fight the spider." Chondoller: "Courage? I call it recklessness...That does not work for me." (Pops and Sugar brick Vanilla back, all wrapped in silk. Chandelee unwraps him.) Chandelee: "You guys just don't know what I'm going through." (Vanilla grunts to himself in his sleep.) Chandelee: "Who is Vanilla grunting at?" Cinnamon Buns: "Forget it. Let's go." (puts Vanilla in the sack) Chandelee: "But I wish you could've seen what I did with that giant spider." (The other guppies made faces.) Chandelee: "What is up now?" (He tosses the ball of silk at a wasp nest. It dangles and falls off. A swarm of wasps and chases the kids deeper into the forest. Chandelee slips and falls into a murky lake. He hides in the water, waiting for the bees to go away.) Lolipop Pops: "Chandelee, it's safe to come out. The wasps are gone!" (Chandelee peers his head out of the water.) Chandelee: "I'm safe!" (He looks around for Vanilla Cake, and found him floating next to him.) Chandelee: "Ha! There you are!" (When he got him, he was slowly sinking deeper.) Chandelee: "Ahhhhhhhh!!! It's a bottomless swamp!" (The other guppies freaked.) Sugar Pie: "We'll save you!" (A tree was cut down and fell into the water. Chandelee goes to reach for it and sighs with relief. Sir Great White puts his sword back. Chondoller peers from the stump. The sun was going down. The friends were resting by a tree.) Choco Cream: "I'm tired...But we're lucky today." Chandelee: "Yup! Lucky thanks to my skills. At this rate, we'll get the Phochi Flower in no time!" (Soon, it turned nighttime. The friends decide to set up camp in the area. They settle theirselves for sleep.) Chandelee: "Vanilla Cake...I'll save you..." (Chondoller was behind a few shrubs.) Chondoller: "After being so scared, he's still overconfident." Sir Great White: "Because of that, he doesn't give up." Chondoller (sighs): "We might have to give up before he does." (Next scene cuts to the next day. The friends are going deeper into the forest.) Blueberry Jam: "He's enthusiastic. Though we're exhausted since we have to keep watch all night..." Chandelee: "Hey! Keep up!" (He stops in his tracks.) Cinnamon Buns: "Don't stop suddenly!" Choco Cream: "Yeah!" Chandelee: "Look!" (Up ahead, they notice a cave.) Blueberry Jam: "That's where...the Phochi Flower is..." Chandelee: "Let's go." (The friends walked off. Chondoller and Sir Great White peered from behind trees.) Chondoller: "Let's hope nothing happens before they reach the Phochi Flower." (They saw them disappear into the darkness.) Chondoller: "Sir Great White." Sir Great White: "Shh." (The kids frantically dashed out of the cave. A large yellow cobra slithers out from the darkness. It chases the kids through the trees. Chandelee trips and falls over. A small log flies out of nowhere and lodges into the cobra's mouth. Sir Great White pushes a rock and the cobra flies down into a deep ditch. Still frightened, Chandelee whips a leaf around and looks around.) Chandelee: "It's gone." Lolipop Pops: "Chandelee!" Chandelee: "Ha! Did you guys see that? That cobra was defeated by my courage and slithered away." Blueberry Jam: "What? I didn't see anything!" Chandelee: "Ha! My amazing victory!" (Once again, Chondoler and Sir Great White are hiding behind a large bush.) Chondoller: "Rrgh! How dare that Chandelee! This is totally crazy!" (Next scene cuts to the friends in the cave. Blue was holding a torch. They come across two paths.) Chandelee: "Which way is is?" Sugar Pie: "I think it's the right path." Chandelee: "Hmph! If you say so!" Choco Cream: "I say it's the left path." Chandelee: "You guys are second guessing yourself, and it's NOT gonna cut it for me!" Choco Cream & Sugar Pie: "The left path!" Chandelee: "Oh, that's REALLY nice! But if you're wrong, I WON'T LIKE IT!" (The kids went down the left path.) Chandelee: "Are you sure this is the right path?" Cinnamon Buns: "Hello? You haven't realized! Haven't you noticed that smell since a little while ago?" (Vanilla's face jerks at the smell.) Blueberry Jam: "See that? Vanilla Cake's reacting." Sugar Pie: "That's true!" Chandelee: "Yeah right. I smell something sweet already...Let's go!" (Chondoller and Sir Great White crossed the left path as well. The kids went deeper until they found a bright area in the cave. They saw a large, spiny bud.) Chandelee: 'That's it! That's the Phochi Flower!" Blueberry Jam: "It'll wake Vanilla Cake up! But it doesn't seem to be blooming." (The kids noticed the bud throbbing. The kids watched in awe as the flower slowly begins to bloom into beautiful colors.) Chondoller: "Pretty..." Choco Cream: "At last Vanilla Cake will..." Sugar Pie: "Let's go!" (Before they had a chance to approach it, the flower extends its leaves and grabs them, holding them around in the air. One of its leaves opened its mouth at Chandelee. He tries to break out of the grip, but to no avail. Sir Great White slashed the monstrous leaves off the flower. Chondoller rushed into the scene.) Chandelee: "Chondoller. What are you doing here?" Chondoller: "Well, I was worried so I followed you." Sir Great White: "Phochi..." Choco Cream: "Sir Great White!" Sir Great White: "This is a terribly carnivorous plant." Chandelee: "Carnivorous?" Sugar Pie: "It's trying to eat us?!" (Cuts to the Scarecrow Castle. Grim Reaper laughs while holding a book in his hand.) Grim Reaper: "The next strategy is the best." Scarecrow: "The Phochi Flower is brilliant. It produces the Sleeping Blooty monsters as berries, and fools that eat them fall asleep." Grim Reaper: "Then it eats up anyone who attempts to approach its fragrance." Scarecrow: "And its next meal is..." Grim Reaper: "...That Vanilla Cake boy." (The villains laughed as we cut back to the group in the cave.) Chandelee: "So that's what it is, huh!" Sir Great White: "Leave this to me!" Chondoller: "Please, Chandelee." Chandelee: "Are you crazy?!" Chondoller: "How do you think you got through all the dangerous situations up until now?" Chandelee: "You mean, all this time...Sir Great White helped?" (Sir Great White takes out his sword and started for the monster plant. He attacks it, slashing it to back off.) Lolipop Pops: "Do it, Sir Great White!" Choco Cream: "Show that thing who's better!" (Sir Great White continues to battle the plant. Chandelee slowly gets his face scrunched up and turning a shade of red in anger.) Chandelee: "AHHHHHHGG!!!!" (He gets up and goes behind a rocky wall.) Choco Cream: "Are you leaving?" Chandelee (enraged): "There's no use for me here, is there?" Sugar Pie: "What are you saying?" Chandelee (enraged): "The real hero is over there, fighting. Well, it should've been me doing all those things myself and it's really unfair!" Chondoller: "Chandelee, what are you sulking for this time?" Chandelee: "I am NOT sulking!" Chondoller: "Well, did you come here to be a hero? Well, not really. It was to help Vanilla Cake, right?" (They notice Vanilla twitching a bit.) Vanilla Cake (in his sleep): "Help me...help me..." (Sir Great White was still battling. He was holding a leaf's jaw up to keep from getting eaten.) Chandelee: "So Vanilla wants me to save him...even though he's a tough legendary..." (He makes a run to Sir Great White's sword, but the monster grabs it first and its leaves shoot out to him. He dodges them, but gets caught by one.) Chondoller: "Ahhh!" (Other leaves surround Sir Great White and bit him. He's now struggling.) Lolipop Pops: "What do we do?" (Chandelee attempts to reach in and pluck out one petal and tosses it at Sugar.) Chandelee: "Sugar Pie, it's up to you! Put that petal up to Vanilla Cake's face." Sugar Pie: "Got it!" (Sugar Pie goes to Vanilla Cake and holds the petal up to his face.) Sugar Pie: "Please wake up!" (Vanilla finally reacts when his face jerks again. He sneezed out Sleeping Blooty and his eyes opened.) Vanilla Cake: "Wh...wh...where...? Where am I?" Chondoller: "Now, CandyCakes, Swarming Cakes!" Lolipop Pops: "Yes! Ready? NOW!" (The guppies spun and launched orbs around the area until their orbs hit the thorns on the flower. The reacted and transformed. They're wearing a suit of armor with short spikes sticking out.) Sir Great White: "Yes. They're the Spiny Cakes." (The guppies rolled into a ball and shoot their thorns at the leaves, knocking them out. Then they controlled their own thorns, defeating the monster plant.) Chondoller: "Yay! They did it!" (The guppies go back to their normal selves. One of the leaves tries to get Chandelee again, but Sir Great White stops it and throws the torch at the plant, catching it on fire. Chandelee and Chondoller hugged while Sugar and Vanilla did the same thing. The other guppies go to hug Vanilla.) Chandelee: "Though you got sleeping sickness because of Choco Cream, Vanilla, now you guys are even." Chondoller: "It's thanks to Sir Great White too..." Chandelee: "Oh, come on!" Sir Great White: "No, you did well. Offering one's life for a companion is the mark of a fine friend." Chandelee: "Ha! That's right!" Vanilla Cake: "And you're still my buddy!" (winks) End of episode.